Sonya Blade/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': "As a girl, Sonya idolized her father, a U.S. Marine. When he embarked on a covert operation and never returned, she vowed to honor his memory. She joined the Marines and pushed herself hard, quickly rising in rank. Sonya's impulsiveness didn't win her many friends, but her skills and loyalty gained the respect and admiration of all who fought beside her. Though she has never given up her quest to uncover the truth behind her father's disappearance, she realizes that she might never see him again. Now Sonya finds herself caught up in the mysterious Mortal Kombat tournament. Like her father, she too could become a casualty of war." Storyline Sonya first appears with Johnny Cage while Shang Tsung explains the tournament process. During the explanation, Cage hits on Sonya, who is annoyed by him. She leaves after witnessing Cage's victories over Reptile and Baraka to search for her missing partner, Jax, who is being held prisoner. Johnny Cage catches up with her on the bridge high above the Pit where he continues to flirt with her, and a frustrated Sonya attacks him. In the ensuing fight, Sonya ultimately loses to Cage, who is soon thereafter thrown off the bridge by Kano from behind. Kano then confronts Sonya and is about to kill her when Cage makes his way back onto the bridge, having managed to save himself by grabbing onto the edge. Cage fights on behalf of Sonya, and defeats Kano. As a result of this, Sonya's initial resentment towards Cage diminishes and she thanks him. However, Kano disappears while Sonya and Cage are discussing their situations. Sonya expresses her gratitude to Cage and sets out alone to find Jax. Sonya locates Jax in one of the prison cells in Goro's Lair. When she tries to free him, Shang Tsung appears and forces her to face Sub-Zero in combat. After she defeats Sub-Zero, she attempts to challenge Shang Tsung himself when Raiden appears. Receiving another message from his future self, Raiden tells Sonya that she is not the person meant to face Shang Tsung. Sonya angrily attacks Raiden, who, to her surprise, whispers to Sonya to shield her eyes. As she does so, Raiden creates a flash of light to blind Shang Tsung and his guards. Using this as a distraction, Sonya rescues Jax, and the two escape the dungeons. Once they get out of Goro's Lair, Sonya lets Jax rest while she attempts to call in an evacuation team. Kitana and Jade approach her, and inform her that no one is allowed to leave. Sonya defeats Kitana and Jade in two-on-one engagement. Moments later, their evac helicopter arrives. She signals it down to land, when Shang Tsung appears and destroys the helicopter with a fireball. Tsung then makes Sonya fight Kano. She defeats her old nemesis and tries to arrest him, but Shang Tsung stops her. When she asks Shang Tsung to help Jax, he just laughs coldly and leaves along with Kano, Jade, and Kitana. Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, and Raiden then meet up with Sonya and Jax after Shang Tsung and Kano have left. Raiden proceeds to heal Jax's wounds, and Sonya is informed of the situation regarding Earthrealm. Sonya is among the Earth warriors who witness Scorpion returning with a dead Sub-Zero's remains, and Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung in the final match of the tournament. She can be seen in the victory ceremony for Liu Kang. After the Tarkatans attack the Wu Shi Academy, Jax is assaulted and knocked unconscious. When he awakens, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao are seen standing over him. Jax asks where Sonya is, and is told that she was captured by Shang Tsung. Sonya is eventually discovered by Jax, Cage, and Raiden at the Dead Pool, guarded by Sheeva and her minions. After the three warriors defeat Sheeva and her guards, Jax frees Sonya. The team then splits up to locate the source of a mysterious signal, Raiden and Cage going one way, Jax and Sonya going the other. Sonya and Jax are later seen in the Soul Chamber where Sub-Zero is located. Sonya and Jax are stunned, as they remember Sub-Zero having been killed, but are informed that this new Sub-Zero is actually his younger brother who is trying to learn who killed the Elder Sub-Zero. As they explain to Sub-Zero what happened to his older brother, Ermac emerges from the Chamber. Jax grabs Ermac by the throat, but has his arms telekinetically ripped off. As Ermac and Sub-Zero do battle, Sonya cauterizes Jax's wounds with her Energy Rings, and attempts to call in a medical evacuation for him. After defeating Ermac, the Younger Sub-Zero directs her to a portal to Earthrealm, then leaves to face Scorpion (leaving Sonya to carry Jax to the portal on her own, much to her annoyance). Sonya is not seen again until Raiden is in a meeting with the Earth warriors to discuss Shao Khan's invasion of Earthrealm. Raiden receives a vision about the Soulnado, and Sonya can be seen in the meeting. Sonya can be seen with the Earth warriors once again as Nightwolf returns from having destroyed the Soulnado. Sonya accompanies the Earth warriors when they are attacked by Sindel and the Lin Kuei cyborgs. She attacks Sindel after Smoke is killed, but is struck down with a single kick to the face. She however, survives the onslaught, along with Johnny Cage. Sonya can be heard calling for Raiden. Raiden and Liu Kang return from their visit with the Elder Gods, and are informed of everything that transpired. Liu Kang tends to her and Johnny Cage's injuries, while Raiden leaves for the Netherrealm. Sonya arrives with Johnny Cage, after Raiden accidentally mortally wounds Liu Kang. Sonya and Cage attempt to stop Shao Kahn from entering Earthrealm, but are both easily defeated. After Raiden and the Elder Gods destroy Shao Kahn, Sonya and Johnny Cage come to Raiden's side. As Raiden laments the terrible cost of their victory, an equally grief-stricken Sonya remarks that casualties are inevitable in war. Determined to rebuild Earthrealm, Raiden teleports himself, Johnny Cage, Sonya, and Liu Kang's body away. Endings *thumb|300px|right|Sonya Blade's Ladder EndingMortal Kombat (2011): "The loss of friends and allies during the battle with Shao Kahn took its toll on Sonya Blade's sanity. She left the Special Forces and went into seclusion to cope with her grief. But her solitude was brief as she found herself regularly visited by an apparition who claimed to be her missing father. With her father as a guide, Sonya embarked on a mission to exterminate what remained of Shao Kahn's army." Character Relationships *Forced to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament in exchange for Jax's life. *Grew frustrated with Johnny Cage's flirtatious behavior towards her and attacked him. *Defeated by Cage. *Saved from an attack by Kano when Cage fought and defeated him, leading to Sonya warming up to Cage. *Located Jax in Goro's Lair but was prevented from freeing him by Shang Tsung, who pitted her against the elder Sub-Zero. *Defeated Sub-Zero. *Got into a fight with Raiden after he stopped her from challenging Shang Tsung. *Defeated Raiden. *Was aided by Raiden in freeing Jax. *Fought and defeated both Kitana and Jade after they attempted to stop her and Jax from leaving Shang Tsung's island. *Their rescue chopper was destroyed by Shang Tsung, and Sonya was subsequently challenged by Kano. *Defeated Kano but was unable to arrest him due to Shang Tsung's intervention. *Congratulated Liu Kang after he defeated Shang Tsung. *Captured by Shang Tsung during the Outworld raid on Liu Kang's temple, leading to the second Mortal Kombat tournament. *Guarded by Sheeva and her guards. *Rescued by Jax, Cage, and Raiden. *Along with Jax, encountered the Younger Sub-Zero, and informed him of his older brother's fate. *Left Outworld with a heavily injured Jax. *Rejoined the Earthrealm warriors to stop Shao Kahn during the invasion of Earthrealm. *Defeated the Lin Kuei cyborgs along with the Earthrealm warriors. *Survived Sindel's attack on the Earthrealm warriors along with Cage. *Both she and Cage tried to take on Shao Kahn, but were quickly incapacitated. *Assisted Raiden along with Cage to restore Earthrealm after Shao Kahn's demise. Gallery Dead_sonya_blade_-_Cópia.png|Sonya ripped in half during Armageddon Johnny Cage flirts with Sonya - Cópia.PNG|Sonya meets Johnny Cage at the Mortal Kombat tournament Storymodemk9_1x8.png|Johnny Cage attempts to flirt with Sonya, leading to a fight between them Storymodemk9_1x9.png|Sonya defeated by Johnny Cage who is thrown from the bridge by Kano soon afterwards Johnny VS Kano.png|Sonya is saved from Kano's attack by Cage Johnny Helps Sonya.png|Sonya accepts Cage's help after he defeats Kano in her defense Sonya_Breaks_Jail.jpg|Sonya frees Jax from Goro's Lair Chopper_explosion.png|The rescue team's chopper is destroyed by Shang Tsung's Fire Ball Kano_loses.jpg|Sonya defeats Kano Sonya_and_Sheeva.jpg|Sonya speaking with Sheeva while tied up near the Dead Pool Jax alternate.png|Sonya after being rescued by Jax, Johnny Cage, and Raiden Mk9jaxalt.jpg|Sonya and Jax encounter the younger Sub-Zero Sub-Zero & Sonya.png|Sub-Zero tells Sonya how to get Jax back to Earthrealm Stryker008.jpg|Stryker and Sonya engage Sindel Earthrealm Survivors.png|Sonya with Johnny Cage, the only other surviving Earthrealm warrior, and Raiden. Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages